cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl is NGW's November CPV. It's trademark is the WarGames, where NGW fights against wrestling factions in a Best Of Series. =Dates & Venues= =Fall Brawl 2004= This event aired on November 27 and was co-commentated by Rinoa Hartilly. It featured 8 matches, 3 of them were Wargames matches between NGW & Team Final Fantasy. If Team Final Fantasy lost, they will be fired. Results :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Jill Valentine' ::*Lindsay badmouthed Lara Croft before the match. :*'Jet Li defeated Seifer Almasy, Carl Brutananadilewski and Sephiroth in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Jet Li pinned Sephiroth. ::*This match has gone down in NGW history as the "Hardcore Screwjob" ::*Seifer attacked Jet Li & the referee after the match. :*'Carl Johnson defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Street Fight' ::*'"Sweet" Sean Johnson' attacked Vercetti during the match. :*'Eminem defeated Pres. George W. Bush' ::*Eminem used his single "Mosh" as his theme and he came out to the ring in a black suit. :---- :--'WarGames 2004: Team Final Fantasy vs Team NGW'-- :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Ami Mizuno via to win the Women's Championship' ::*''After Round 1'': Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''0 ::*Tifa's partner Aerith Gainsborough was banned from this match. :*'Eddie Murphy & Tanner defeated Squall Leonhart & Irvine Kinneas in a TLC Match to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*''After Round 2:'' Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''1 ::*Eddie's original partner Lara Croft was attacked by Seifer as she walked to the ring. :---- :*'Duke Nukem defeated James Bond to win the NGW Championship' ::*'Seifer' attacked Bond during the match. :---- :--'WarGames Sudden Death Match'-- :*'Team Final Fantasy's Mystery Man defeated Makoto Kino' ::*'Team Final Fantasy' wins the WarGames, 2-1 ::*The mystery man was revealed as Final Fantasy X's Tidus. Rinoa kissed him after the match. ::*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event is a Male vs. Female match. Intersting Facts *The NGW Tag Team titles were inaugurated in this event. *Official Theme Song :"Mein Teil" :performed by Rammstein :from the album Reise, Reise *This event was sponsored by Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. =Fall Brawl: WarGames 2006= This event aired on November 25 from the Thompson-Boling Arena. This time, NGW's opponent in the Best of 7 WarGames, were its wrestlers who had joined the multi-league faction, The O.C.. If The O.C. lost, they will be disbanded and all of their champions were to be stripped of their titles. It had 7 matches plus one improv Hardcore title match. Results :*'Sephiroth defeated The Sess' ::*''After Round 1:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''1 :*'The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) defeated The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*''After Round 2:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''2 ::*Squall pinned Terry. :::*'Brock Samson defeated Courtney Cate to win the Hardcore Championship' ::::*This occurred during the Tag Team Title match. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated The Lohan sisters (Lindsey & Ali) in a Handicap match' ::*''After Round 3:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''3 ::*Aerith pinned Ali. ::*'Tifa Lockheart' was supposed to be Aerith's partner but she left the arena to rescue Ami Mizuno, who was kidnapped by The O.C. :*'Dark Prince defeated James Bond' ::*''After Round 4:'' The O.C. 1''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Toni Cipriani defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*''After Round 5:'' The O.C. 2''', Team NGW '''3 ::*Toni drugged Tommy making him unable to wrestle properly. :*'Britney Spears defeated Christina Aguilera to retain the Womens Championship' ::*''After Round 6:'' The O.C. 3''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Kurt Angle defeated Duke Nukem to win the World Championship' ::*'Team NGW' wins the WarGames, 4-3 ::*'Kurt Angle' is Duke Nukem's mystery opponent. ::*Commissioner Theo Clardy celebrated with Angle in the ring after the match. Interesting Facts *This is the last NGW CPV to be created with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. *The Women's Championship was the only title stripped as it was won by a O.C. member, Britney Spears, before losing the WarGames. *Official Theme Song: :"Enemy" :performed by Godsmack :from the album IV